,,rockin!
,,rockin! has had a lot of online alias's.. From Slay to Zero, & now ,,rockin! Though, he is currently on search for a new online alias, most can call him Cory. Though, he recently has obtained an rather unhealthy obsession with Heath Ledger's Joker character in that new Batman flick. Being online is pretty much all he knows, he once use to have an actual life, but then all of his friends kinda told him to fuck off. Realizing things will go on, he continues to work for American Crystal (That's right, makes sugar) and go back to his apartment & enjoy watching tv, movies, && just being online. Forum History Believe it or not, Cory was once a somewhat well respected administrator at forums such as Gemz Shining Forums, Talk Society, && er, can't really remember, haha. His favorite staff position at a forum back then was Moderation, which is still one of the top favorites. As a moderator, you don't have full responsibility of the forum yet you can still be a jackass with power, haha. Cory's first forum was created with proboards, yes I know.. I'm sorry, proboards.. Eh, discraseful. Anyways, it was based on a Star Wars Rpg & was well, called Star Wars Rpg1, haha. Then after getting a few memmbers they moved to Invisionfree, with a dedicated staff & good storyline the board grew along with role-playing skills of members. That was years ago, since then.. Star Wars Rpg1 has been changed to A Knight's Tales & has become a very successful forum that has surpassed unforgettable forums such as Star Wars Hutt & Star Wars Dominion. The forum is still going & contributing to the members. There are only but a few members left from the original proboards forum, but they contribute so much along with the new members & staff that Cory is grateful for them. After losing some interest in Star Wars cory decided to move on & learned about a forum called Gemz Shining Forums. Curious, Cory found himself over at the forum as a mere member, contributing with posts & general kindness he made a lot of new friends there. Some that he will never forget & some he can't forget. Knowing that patience would help along with good work he eventually became a Moderator, then Graphics, then back to Moderator, & so on. Eventually becoming one of the top Administrators there, he learn't that anything could be done on forums. Then, it was gone, GSF was deleted. So Cory was, well.. Bored. Having a few boards created aside, they all eventually were done & dead after a couple months. Just recently Cory discovered a forum called Red Carpet & Rebellion, a place dedicated to skinning & graphics. After tryin' a few skins about a year before Cory decided to give it a try again. Though, this time it all seemed much easier, now skinning has become a passion for him. He was then recruited over to a forum called Standing Ovation & promoted to the skin staff, where he posts his latest skins and has a great time with the staff & members alike. Random Facts * Real name is Cory * From North Dakota, USA * Is nineteen * Loves crime dramas such as NCIS && Law & Order * Loves 3rd person talking * Hates those with poor grammar & punctuation * Has an unhealthy Joker obession * Star Wars <3 * Creates skins for Invisionfree & takes requests * Currently trying to figure out Zetaboard themes * Works for American Crystal * Loves to go fishing * Usually drinks rum * Not much of a gamer Ending "Your an idiot." Category:Members